An Ancient Egyptian Love Story
by maraudergurl1987
Summary: It is the same as the last one but has been changed. Bill Weasley falls in love with someone unexpected. Resd and Review!


**Hello everybody!!! I have improved this story so hopefully it is better than the last one.**

**Anyway if after you have read this you would like me to do a second chapter could you PLEASE tell me and I shall write it up!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bill Weasley (Maybe in my dreams!!!) I only own the plot and... thats about it.**

An Ancient Egyptian Love Story

Bill Weasley just lay there on his bed, looking at the letter from his true love. Tears streamed from his bloodshot eyes down his tear streaked face. His flaming red hair, once neat, now a mess out of hurt and frustration. The hand that held the letter flopped to the side of his bed and fell gently onto his bedroom floor. Bill just stared blankly at the ceiling remembering his life, remembering his one true love…

It was just a normal day for Bill. He got up, had a shower, got dressed and then had breakfast. He got a letter from his boss Phoebe telling him that he needed to come in for a meeting with his new partner who was going to help him on a particularly dangerous pyramid. Bill was a curse breaker and what he did was all in the name.

He left home and headed for work. He was absolutely furious! Bill didn't think he needed a partner, as he thought that he was more than capable of handling a pyramid by himself.

When Bill arrived at work, he headed straight for Phoebe's office and burst through the door.

"Shut the door and take a seat Bill," said Phoebe in the same strict tone now with a hint of exasperation.

Without question, Bill took a seat and glared at her.

"Don't you look at me like that Bill" said Phoebe "I don't want to see you killed"

"Well thank you for the concern, but I am more than capable of doing this on my own as I have proven many times!" retorted Bill and with every word he got louder, his voice seemingly filling the room.

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" she bellowed.

Bill was about to shout back when there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, that must be your new partner," said Phoebe with a mischievous smile. "Come in!" she called towards the door.

The doorknob turned, and in walked a beautiful woman withtanned skin. Her long, black hair cascaded down her back and she had a nervous smile on her face.

She looked at Bill and smiled. He smiled back.

"Bill this is Cleopatra Quinn, your new partner, Cleopatra, this is Bill Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Weasley," said Cleopatra shyly in a thick Egyptian accent. She held out her hand with the intention that Bill was going to shake it.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Quinn," said Bill taking her handand kissed it, working his charm.

Apparently it worked because Cleopatra giggled shyly.

"Now that you two have been introduced," said Phoebe loudlyinterrupting " Get to work. I am not paying you to sit around."

With that Bill got up and opened the door for Cleopatra. He bowed as she walked past him and out of the door, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Bill turned and winked at Phoebe as he left.

As soon as he closed the door, she giggled to herself before going back to her work.

They walked to the pyramid in silence with nothing to say to each other except to look at each other and smile at one another.

When they arrived at the pyramid, Bill walked in front of her protectively just in case.

She held his hand and since he didn't remove it she held on tighter. Bill squeezed her hand in reassurance, looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back nervously.

It took them the whole day to break all the curses in that pyramid with a many near misses. Bill took Cleopatra to his home after this and they had a long discussion about their day in the pyramid. Nightfall came and Cleopatra decided it was time for her to go home.

Bill walked her to the front door and opened it for her. She thanked him and turned to leave.

"Wait!" cried Bill.

Cleopatra turned around quickly.

"If you're not doing anything Friday night, would you like to go out with me to dinner?" he asked looking into her deep blue eyes.

Cleopatra paused for a moment and then said "Sure, why not?"

Bill was ecstatic. "Well I'll see you at your place at 7?"

"O.k., but you will need to know where I live first." And with that she took a pen and paper out and wrote her address on it. She gave it to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. Bill looked at her until she rounded a corner. He walked back inside sighing and thought that he really liked this girl and that maybe she was the one for him.

Friday night came. Bill got dressed in his most fancy clothes after having a shower and put on some cologne. He looked at himself in one of the mirrors to make sure he looked o.k, picked up the rose he had bought for her and then he headed out of the door.

Bill got into his car and drove to her house. When he stopped outside her house, he got out of the car and headed for her door. He knocked and waited patiently. He waited for a few minutes and the door opened to reveal Cleopatra wearing a glittery, full, length black dress with thin straps. Bill stared at her open mouthed. "You don't like it do you?" asked Cleopatra fearfully.

As soon as Bill heard that comment he quickly composed himself and said, "No you look absolutely stunning!" and gave her the rose.

Cleopatra smiled at that comment and said, "Thank you. Well shall we go?"

Bill nodded and held his arm out for her to take. She took it and smiled up at him.

The car stopped at a posh restaurant and the valet opened Cleopatra's door for her. She said thank you and got out.

They spent their time eating in silence and once they had finished, Bill said, "I have a surprise for you" He drove her to a dance club and they danced the night away.

Bill took her home and walked her to the front door.

Cleopatra said, "I had a great time tonight." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Bill softly on the lips. They broke off and smiled at each other. Bill said goodnight to her and headed home.

They spent the rest of the week together holding hands, kissing and cuddling.

Bill decided to surprise her and headed to her house. He knocked on the door but no one came. He looked down and noticed a letter addressed to him. He opened the letter and it said:

To my darling Bill 

All this week I have not been honest with you about who I truly am and I am sorry.

If you are reading this now it means I have long gone.

Who I really am is Cleopatra, the Queen of Egypt. I travelled into the future by mistake and an old man said to me that there is something I need to learn and if I succeed then I will be back in my time.

_The lesson I needed to learn was how to truly love someone. _

_I succeeded because of you. During this week I have fallen in love with you more and more everyday. So please forgive me. I don't think I will ever return but I hope someday I will. _

_For now please move on with your life. You will make some lucky girl a very happy woman._

_I will always love you with all of my heart so don't think it was all for nothing._

_Forever yours_

_Cleopatra_

Bill read and re-read the letter again, his mind racing. Suddenly tears streamed down his face and he quickly ran to his house.

He locked the door collapsed onto his bed and that night cried himself to sleep.

He had woken up the next day and decided not to go to work today. Bill stayed in his room and cried all through the day and into the night.

The next day Bill decided not to waste his time dwelling on the past. He got up got ready and headed for work.

Phoebe called Bill into his office and he went. As soon as he went in he gasped. There was a woman sitting in a chair and when she turned around he noticed she looked exactly like the woman he once loved.

"Bill this is Clea Quart, your new partner."

**Thanks for reading and I do hope that you enjoyed it! Please review!!! flames are welcome!!!**

**Oh and BTW I am TERRIBLE when it comes to grammer so please forgive me!**


End file.
